Blue Crushed
by Gold Standard
Summary: My attempt at a 1 shot story. With Kimberly's departure from Angel Grove, Billy remains as the sole surviving member of the fab five. Just how is his reaction to this?


**A/n: My attempt at a 1 shot chapter story. **

**S3 Setting: The following story takes place between the episodes,** _Another Brick On the Wall_ **and the** _Mastile Vile, Metallic Armor_ **3 parter. If you haven't seen the third season of MMPR, I suggest you do so if you want to understand it well. Otherwise me saying this would be pointless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban/Disney/Jetix, whoever has the right to the franchise does. I may not own Billy or Kat, but the passage I wrote in a matter of days is the only thing coming out of my head.**

Blue Crushed

Written by Gold Standard

Billy Cranston was at his garage - a 'scientific garage' as dubbed. The room filled with many gadgets and technology. It's uncommon to spend any more quality time than what the Blue Ranger does. Unfortunately for him, as far as his dedication of Science goes, he doesn't like stress. Or the opposite, he likes to do what he does best. Sometimes Billy is more than an overachieving whiz kid everyone in school claims.

His inner feelings? Well don't get him started. At one point Trini Kwan was his back upper. The Asian female consisting of straight long hair, about jet black to be specific. Over a year has passed and still no replies. Whenever he bought time, he'd write and send letters. Love hurts when it feels you're not fitting in. Since then Billy stopped writing friendship notes, especially when it came down to Zack and the former Red Power Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. Even as a strong influence of him, it's as if he placed them under their online block list.

"Hey Billy," a female voice said. Billy, who had been concentrated on his latest invention, turned around to notice a gorgeous feline. Katherine Hillard, or Kat as many of her friends call her, had been living in Angel Grove for nearly a month. It was the summertime, and summer is home to the love and beauty in paradise. Kat has enjoyed her time settling in her new home. After the events in which she'd overcame being in Evil's manipulation, or doubting she could never accomplish her dreams, the blonde walked into the light where peace was back on its foot.

"Kat, I thought you hanging with Tommy and Rocky?" Billy asked. Being shy as usual, it didn't amaze him to see a teenage girl standing face to face. "How did you know where I was, or where I usually am?"

"First of all, I really like to thank you," Kat blushed, "For helping me finish my Archetect project. You don't realize how much it meant."

"Don't mention it," Billy said in a figurative role. "What are you here for?

"I was wondering if you'd come to the Angel Grove Chilly Cook off?" She said.

"The Chilly Cook off? Why didn't anybody remind me of that?" The upper achieving teen wondered.

"Didn't Adam told you about that? I mean I didn't know charity contests happen everyday in this town. Especially since it does have the city environment." Kat said. The Austrailian feline who lived outside the United States surrounds herself in the biggest cities. Nothing could be as surprising than to live in a town filled with atmosphere and a sort of attraction added.

"I've been working at these new inventions, and I really need that I-Tech prize," Billy moaned. Over the years he's gained many prizes, or trophies if he wants to call them.

"You know you don't neccesarily have to stress out about it," Kat said. She was rather kind and someone looking out for her friends. To her she thinks of her role as a mother figure.

"It's just...things aren't the way people expect," the Blue Ranger said. "I loathe the neighborhood especially the environment shrouding the diameter of this so-called city of California. if only I hadn't failed getting my driver's license, why should I bother living here?"

"Billy," Kat said sympathetically. She wasn't harsh to him or anything, just clarifying the fact he was a busy worker. Despite a month since their first confrontation, it's as if he's lost another friend of the original fab five. "I know you like the work of Science, but that doesn't mean life can't sustain on its own."

The brown haired teen sighed. "It's not that I'm obsessed. Lately I've been going on a breakdown. I am not the person who deserves to have friends. They were never on my buddy list, at least to begin with."

"What's wrong?" Kat asked him. "Could this be about Kimberly? We all miss her, even I do."

Billy put all work aside. He got back on his feet, shaking off the dirt stains on his sleeve shirt. "Before Tommy became a Power Ranger, I was a high leveled IQ trying to fit in. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky weren't around when I became the first incarnating Power Ranger, but here we are in the hottest summer of 1995. It's like they've left me behind."

The feline wandered around the garage. She glanced at the ant farm which stood on top of a shelf filled with Science books. Of course she wasn't trying to ignore his speech, rather than getting to understand his in-depth personality.

"I hear ya," Kat acknowledged the Blue Ranger's comment. "I didn't realize how dedicated you are when it comes to Chemistry. Well anyways, I felt the same way when I left Austrailia. I've made a few, if not, made many friends. At times there were people who'd pick on me because I was the girl staying away from harm. I wasn't provoking anybody just to have a bad influence."

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"I never really did earn my respect, or perhaps," Kat stuttered. "It's hard for me to say this, but I didn't get a chance to wave goodbye even when it was time for my father and I leaving for the U.S."

"I'm sorry," Billy said regretfully. In his perspective, he believes it was the equivalent, or an analogy to the way his reinforcements including Zack, Jason, Kimberly, and Trini were people who rooted for him all the way. Now that they're gone without any feedback, what direction would he take?

"It's okay. I guess it is no suprise to you?" Kat assumed.

"I wish it didn't, hurt so much," Billy answers. The newly Pink Ranger hugged the emotionally hurt ranger. At first she had been skeptic she could be worthy of being Kimberly's replacement; being in her shadow, people noticing the changing in style. Those were the thoughts flooding inside her head.

"It's going to be okay. I just-there's no doubt about it," the feline said. "So does that change your mind about hanging with us at the cook off?"

"I'll think about it, but don't say I doubt," Billy implied.


End file.
